


Rearrange the Stars

by electricshoebox



Series: A Line in the Sand Series [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricshoebox/pseuds/electricshoebox
Summary: A collection of stories for the happily ever after they never thought they'd get, and the little boy that gets to come home.
Relationships: Deacon & Duncan MacCready, Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, Duncan MacCready & Robert Joseph MacCready
Series: A Line in the Sand Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931980
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Rearrange the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no plans to do this quite yet but I had an impromptu snow day today and wanted to write something soft, and today's Fluffy February prompt was "breakfast in bed," so I threw something together. I have other stories in mind for Duncan joining Deacon and MacCready in the future, but I had thought I'd wait to write them. Joke's on me! So I'm making this a longer collection of one shots that I'll update when ideas strike. It's just meant to be slices of life from various points in the future, connected to the A Line in the Sand universe, but mostly can be read alone if you don't care how they got together. Title comes from "Light" by Sleeping at Last, which gut-punched in the feelings as a MacCready-to-Duncan song. 
> 
> Thanks to **serenityfails** for encouraging me to post even though I was embarrassed about how fluffy this is and for giving it a once-over for me. 
> 
> For context: I picture this scene taking place maybe four or five months after Duncan joins them in Sanctuary, so he's about four years old. He kinda gets that Deacon and MacCready are partners, but I see Deacon insisting on "Uncle Deacon" for now and letting Duncan decide if he sees him as a second dad or something else.

Deacon's not used to gentle wake up calls. He's spent years of his life waking out of a thin sleep to yelling, to shoulder-shaking, to being yanked to his feet and shoved toward a door. It's been strange enough to wake up slowly in a soft bed, to wake because the sun is high and not because the adrenaline is. To wake up because MacCready yawns too loud and cracks his jaw, or just because his snoring stops. To wake up to a kiss brushed against his temple, or fingers tracing the curve of his shoulder. It's been over a year, and it still feels like waking up inside of a dream.

But the one he's still not sure he's ever going to get used to is waking up to little fingers wrapping around his wrist and gently pushing, and a little voice whispering, "Uncle Deacon?"

Deacon smothers the smile before it forms, and stays still. He doesn't open his eyes. Duncan shakes his wrist again, a little harder. Deacon hears the quilt rustle as Duncan leans closer. Deacon smells mutfruit on his breath as he whispers a little louder, "Uncle Deacon?"

Still Deacon doesn't move. The mattress dips lower, a weight pressing up onto it in front of Deacon's chest. The grip on his wrist loosens, and Deacon feels Duncan's knees brush against his stomach. Fingers too small to span the muscle curl over his shoulder and push. 

"Uncle Deacon, wake up."

Deacon throws his arms around Duncan's middle, his eyes snapping open. Duncan shrieks a laugh as Deacon rolls him down over his side and onto the empty span of mattress behind him. He starts digging his fingers into the ticklish spots under Duncan's ribs.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Deacon rumbles as Duncan squirms and giggles. "Who dares wake the tickle monster?"

He finds the spot under Duncan's arms that makes him laugh harder and thrash his legs. Deacon tries to fight off a smile, baring his teeth in another growl, but it wins out in the end as giggles erupt out into the room. He leans down to blow a raspberry against Duncan's cheek.

"Hey!" Duncan shrieks, little arms flailing up to push at Deacon's shoulders, even as he keeps giggling. Deacon feels something soft pressing against his collarbone in Duncan's fist. He relents and looks down to see half a mutfruit dribbling juice onto his t-shirt.

Small price to pay.

"Aw, Dunc, thought we were gonna surprise him."

Deacon glances over his shoulder. MacCready's leaning against the door jamb, an old t-shirt that Deacon's almost sure is one of his hanging off his shoulders. He's got two coffee cups in his hands, steam curling up past his stomach. The corner of his mouth is arching up, like he just can't help the smile either.

Deacon winks at him. "Nuh-uh, this boy's prisoner of the tickle monster." He taps his fingers against Duncan's sides, teasing out another round of giggles.

MacCready sets the coffee cups on the dresser. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'll save you!"

He crosses the room and jumps onto the bed over Deacon's knees, making the mattress shake. He scoops Duncan up into his arms and jumps back down the other side. "Gotcha!"

"Curses!" Deacon says, smacking the pillow even as he grins. "Foiled again!"

Duncan laughs as MacCready swings him around in a victory circle. Then he sets him down on his feet. "All right, eat your mutfruit before you get it all over the bed."

"But you said we were eating in bed!" Duncan says. He draws the mutfruit up to his mouth and nibbles at the top.

"Yeah, with a plate," MacCready chuckles. He musses Duncan's hair but lets him climb back onto the mattress to sit next to Deacon's feet. Deacon props himself up on his elbow, watching them with something warm sitting in his chest.

"Did you at least ask Uncle Deacon what he wants for breakfast in bed?" MacCready says, eyes flitting up. He gives Deacon a little smile, soft around the edges. 

Duncan swivels a little, and with the mutfruit still between his lips and his words mushing into the skin, he asks, "Uncle Deacon, what do you want for breakfast?"

Deacon laughs and nudges Duncan's back with his toe. "I'll have what you're having, bud."

"Daddy, he wants mu-fru." Duncan looks up at MacCready, golden brown hair brushing down over his shoulders.

MacCready smiles again. "All right. Go sit up there while I get him some."

Duncan crawls his way back up the bed to sit next to Deacon, knees knocking against Deacon's arm as he wiggles back into the pillows. Behind him, Deacon hears the coffee mug slide onto the nightstand. He turns a little, and reaches to catch MacCready's wrist before he can walk away. MacCready grins at him, and lets himself be tugged down until Deacon can kiss him, short and sweet. He leaves the taste of coffee and smoke on Deacon's lips.

As he heads out into the hall again, Deacon turns back over toward Duncan. A quarter of the mutfruit is gone now, the juices wetting Duncan's chin.

"You like Daddy," Duncan says, chewing loudly.

Deacon straightens his head up against his fist. "I do. I like him a whole lot." 

Duncan nods. He bites off another piece of mutfruit, staring at Deacon's elbow as he chews.

"Is that okay?" Deacon says, smile fading a little.

Duncan looks up at him. His lips quirk into a lopsided, shy sort of grin around his mouthful of fruit. He nods again. 

Deacon leans a little closer. The smell of the mutfruit hits his nose again. Quietly, he says, "Tell you a secret?"

Duncan's eyes widen. "Tell me, tell me!"

"I think your daddy is the best man I've ever met," Deacon says. He puts his finger to his lips. Duncan looks suddenly solemn, and mimics him with one sticky hand. 

"You two telling secrets in here?" 

MacCready moves back through the doorway and rounds the bed, two plates in his hand. He gets a knee up and pushes the smaller plate into Duncan's hand. The larger he sets down below Duncan's feet, and Deacon sees mutfruit slices cut out across the center. Deacon looks up at Duncan, and winks. Duncan lifts one little finger of the hand he's got wrapped around his fruit and presses it to his lips again.

MacCready chuckles a little, eyes soft at the corners. "All right, fine." He smooths out a bit of hair sticking up at Duncan's temple. "You'll keep Uncle Deacon's secrets but you didn't want to surprise him with me, huh?"

"Aw, I'm plenty surprised," Deacon says. He reaches for the hand MacCready's inching toward the plate and folds their fingers together, squeezing. A little quieter, his eyes on MacCready, he says, "Thank you."

MacCready just gives him another little smile and squeezes his hand back. Then he gently tugs his fingers free and reaches for a fruit slice.

"You better finish yours, Dunc, or I'm gonna steal it," MacCready says, popping the slice into his mouth.

Duncan holds the half of mutfruit still in his hands away, swinging it toward Deacon's head. Deacon leans forward and pretends to bite at it.

"Hey!" Duncan squeals, and Deacon laughs.

Yeah, he thinks as he watches Duncan cradle his plate against his little knees, this isn't the kind of wake up call he's used to. But he thinks, maybe, that he likes this one better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: @electricshoebox on tumblr and @galaxiesgone on twitter.


End file.
